metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraid's Lair/Items
These are the items found in Kraid's Lair, throughout its various appearances. ''Metroid Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 In the main Elevator shaft, Samus must destroy the second Red Hatch on the right, and bomb the base of the solid wall. The Tank is behind it. Energy Tank 2 The second Energy Tank is located in Kraid's room. It is located in a blue block below the door. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 In plain sight atop a pedestal through the first Red Hatch on the right of the main elevator shaft. Missile Tank 2 Through the first Blue Door on the right, Samus will have to bomb through two non-solid walls to reach this Tank. Missile Tank 3 From the base of the shaft at the other side of the previous Missile's corridor, Samus must continue right through the halls to find this Tank. Missile Tank 4 The third Red Hatch in the main elevator shaft leads to a long shaft. The first Blue Door below the topmost door in the shaft leads to the Tank. Metroid: Zero Mission Major Items Unknown Item 2/Space Jump Through the second door on the left of the main elevator shaft, Samus must proceed through the corridor and then go through the ceiling, down another corridor. Then, she must drop down a long shaft and go into a small, seemingly unimportant chamber. Bombing the floor will reveal a secret area. Here, Samus must shoot through several Fake Blocks before the door on the right, and then crawl through a tunnel to achieve the Unknown Item. Speed Booster It is being held by a Chozo Statue in the room to the left of Kraid. Kraid must first be defeated before the item can be obtained. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 The first Tank in Kraid is kept in the same room as the Zip line activation mechanism. Once Samus recharges them, she can take the line closest to the activation mechanism and drop down to reach this Tank on a platform. Energy Tank 2 After Samus kills Kraid, she will find the second Red Hatch on the bottom right of the area's main elevator shaft. She will need to charge a Shinespark and blast through a waterfall of acid and several creatures to penetrate the Boost Blocks guarding the Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The Missile Tank is through a secret tunnel in the left wall of the first Save Room to the left of the main elevator shaft. It is on the central pillar, floating above Acid. Missile Tank 2 In the corridor directly across from the Save Room on a pedestal above acid. Missile Tank 3 From the corridor with the second Tank, Samus must use the Morph Ball launcher in the next shaft and blast to the top of the room. From here, she can then navigate a Morph Ball tunnel to reach this Tank. Missile Tank 4 After defeating Mua, Samus must enter the hole where the acid drained, and she will find the Tank on a midair pedestal in a small chamber with three Zeelas. Missile Tank 5 At the top of the leftmost shaft in Kraid's Lair, Samus must enter a glass tube in Morph Ball form to obtain this Tank. Missile Tank 6 Traveling right from the base of the aforementioned shaft, Samus will come to a corridor with several Morph Ball launchers in the floor and a zip line in a narrow part of the ceiling. Samus must use the launchers to destroy several Boost Blocks so that she can use the zip line undisturbed. Missile Tank 7 Through the third door on the right of the main shaft, Samus must fall into the acid, where she will find the Tank in the left wall of the chamber below. Missile Tank 8 This Tank is kept with several Pit Block structures in midair. Samus must shoot at a zip line trigger to summon the line, use it in Morph Ball form and then drop down to the Tank. Missile Tank 9 Through the second left door in the main shaft, Samus must drop into the acid. She must shoot through several Fake Blocks and then charge up a run, before Ballsparking through to the Tank. Super Metroid'' Major Items Varia Suit The Varia Suit is in the rightmost room in Brinstar. It is connected to the room containing Kraid. Kraid must be defeated to obtain the Varia Suit. Energy Tank From the Kraid's Lair entrance at the elevator to Norfair, Samus will find a blinking Blast Shield only after Kraid's death. After doing away with the Beetoms inhabiting the room, Samus will find the Energy Tank hidden in the ceiling. Missile Tank In the room with the branches and Kihunters prior to Kraid's quarters, a Power Bomb must be deployed to reveal a hidden tunnel in the wall. Samus must jump into it to retrieve this Tank. Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Lists of items by area